


I'm Here

by languageismymistress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek has a good heart, M/M, Panic Attack, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles struggles with the darkness around his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Leaning his head back against the wall underneath the window, Stiles tried to breath in the air around him, hoping that it would get to his lungs. Hands pulled into fists by his side, he focused one trying not to make his body shake. Over thinking all of the thoughts that roamed freely in his head, he shook his head trying to let them fly out and leave him alone. Ignoring the creek of the window opening, he jumped at the arm that wrapped around his shoulders, trying to calm him down from his panics ledge. Feeling himself curl into a deeper hole, fading into the darkness, two hands cupped the side of his face, trying to pull him back into reality. A shadow moved in front of him, forcing him away from the dark nest in his head. 

“Stiles, breathe, in and out, slowly and carefully,” Derek rested his forehead against his, trying to get him to focus on him.

Lifting his shaking fists off of the ground, he tried to wrap them around his legs, pulling himself closer into nothing. 

“No you don’t, I will sit on your legs if I have to, you are not giving into whatever thoughts are in your head, trust me, I’ve been there, after Laura, after Peter, after everything, I know, but I am not letting it happen to you, not you,” Derek leant back, forcing Stiles chin upwards and his eyes to look at him.

“I’m tired, I hate feeling like I’m nothing, I’m not a hero, I’m not a genius, I’m just this kid who got caught up in all of his best friends problems who is now too busy being an alpha to even ring his friend to tell him that he is alive. Lydia is off having the same mental issues that I am but ten times as worst, Scott and Issac are off doing werewolf things that he wont tell me about, my dad is sneaking around the place and around me, hiding things from whether its because he thinks its for my own good or not, I have no freaking idea and then there is the whole other thing that is slowly eating away at me that I have no control over and know that nothing will ever come about it and I’m so sick of feeling like this, I hate it. I should have taken the offer to have the bite, I should of…” He voice trailed off by the tightened grip around his cheeks.

“No, you are so much stronger then any of us and its because you are human, the bite takes that away from you and turns you into something worse, it either slowly eats away at what you use to be or kills you, very few learn how to control it. Scott was lucky, but you, you are better then us, you care and you protect, no matter how weak you have ever felt, you always protect those around you, Lydia, Scott, Issac, me, all of us, you are loyal and caring and you don’t need a bite to prove that,” Derek moved back next to Stiles, pulling him closer towards him. 

One arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders, his other pulling his legs into his lap. Stiles rested his head against Derek’s shoulder, focusing on his breathing to match it to Derek’s. Feeling a hand run across his back, he buried his head into his shoulder, trying to make the black shirt absorb all his tears. 

“It’s going to be alright, I’m here and I’m not leaving,” Derek tried to soothe him down.

“whataboutnewyork?” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.

“Cora has that all under control, my pack is here, and soareyou,” He mumbled out at the end. 

“Me?” Stiles looked up at Derek, his vision obscured slightly by the tears escaping from his eyes. 

“Talk later, you need rest,” Derek pulled him up into his arms, walking over to his bed and placing him down onto the mattress. 

Moving under the sheets, he turned to watch Derek grab his chair from his desk and move it next to his bed.

“It’s okay, like I said, I’m not going anywhere,” He smiled softly.

“It’s good to know you still have that whole creepy stalker wolf thing going on,” Stiles mumbled out, letting sleep take over his conscious and thoughts.


End file.
